


Maybe Under Different Circumstances (Death Note AU)

by AnzuHamasaki



Category: Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fuck I made myself cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzuHamasaki/pseuds/AnzuHamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Levi and Eren were in L and Light's position?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Under Different Circumstances (Death Note AU)

It was quite in the forest. Of course that's why Levi came out here in the first place, so he could think properly about the Kira case. Or rather think about the green-eyed boy involved in the Kira case. He had to be Kira. All the evidence pointed to Eren being Kira, and Levi was 95% sure he was Kira, yet for the first time in his life he wanted to be wrong. When the hell did this happen? When did Levi end up falling in love with the brat that is most likely the man to have killed hundreds, no thousands, of people? No matter how many times Levi told himself to separate himself emotionally from his cases, he still managed to fall for him. From his goofy grin, to his plump pink lips, his chestnut hair ruffled to perfection, and his beautiful turquoise eyes that put the ocean to shame. Levi tried to convince himself that no matter what he felt for the boy, if Eren turned out to actually be Kira and proved his suspicions correct, then he had to be able to put his feeling aside and take Kira down. But at this point, despite how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, he realized that he would never be able to do that to Eren. So he came to the conclusion that since he was the only one capable of catching Kira, who he was almost positive was Eren, that he'd rather tell Eren his name and lose his own life, then be the cause of Eren's downfall. So here he is, wandering the forest, trying to decide if he was capable of telling Eren his name, and knowingly giving up his life. That is, if Eren is Kira, which he is almost positive he if, no matter how much he wishes for it to not be true. After much contemplation, Levi has come to the conclusion that if he wanted to die by the hands of anyone, it would be by Eren, by the hands of the man he loved.  
~Time Skip~  
Levi was going to die soon. He has realized that, staring over the side of the roof, but he would be lying if he said part of him wasn't terrified for the moment he loses his life. After all, that is the thing that humans fear most. It's only natural to fear the end of your life, and to have the feeling being unwilling to come to accept your own mortality.  
"There you are!" Eren sighed out in relief, from the doorway of the stairs up to the roof.  
"What's wrong with you L? You were acting odd over the phone. Why'd you want to meet me on the roof so suddenly?" Eren questioned Levi.  
Levi sighed and closed his eyes trying to compose himself. "Eren. I can't do this anymore. I-" Levi hesitated, thinking of how to word this.  
"I-I love you more than anything, but this won't work a-and you know it." Levi choked out, attempting to keep his emotions in check.  
"What do you mean, this won't work? D-did I do something to upset you L?" Eren asked with a hurt expression, trying to get Levi to look him in the eyes.  
"No Eren. You and I both know you're Kira. P-please just stop trying to deny it. E-Eren I'm supposed to catch Kira, and that's you, it has to be, but I could never manage to kill you." Levi paused slowly looking into Eren's eyes with tears welling up in his own stormy grey eyes.  
"My full name is Levi Ackerman, and I need you to kill me." Levi managed to choke out, while seeing Eren's green eyes begin welling with tears.  
"What the hell are you talking about L-Levi?! I can't kill you! Y-You can't ask me to do that!" He shouts, his voice thick with emotion and pain, not even bothering to deny the allegations that he's Kira.  
"I know it's selfish of me to ask you to do this, but I don't want to die at anyone else's hands, not even my own." Levi mumbles out diverting his eyes from Eren's.  
"I-I don- I ca-" Eren stutters out, not being able to form coherent words.  
Silence surrounds them both, and the only sounds that could be heard was their breathing, and the sounds of the wind, until Eren's voice cuts through the silence. "Is that truly what you want Levi." Eren sighs out, defeat clear in his words.  
"Yes it is Eren." Levi answers with complete resolve in his tone.  
"Fine. I'll do it. But I want some answers in return." Eren finally answers after a pause and Levi makes a small nod in agreement.  
"Did you really want me to be Kira? Did you want to be right?" Eren questions. Levi hums as he thinks of how he should respond.  
"At first I did. I hated the idea that I might be wrong about something. But then I got to know you better, and I ended up falling for you, and I fell really hard. After that, I actually began wishing I was wrong, hoping that for once I would be wrong about this because I couldn't even begin to think about losing you." Levi responds with unfaltering certainty, as if he's thought this through a million times, which he had.  
"You know. I really wish that you'd be wrong too." Eren interjects.  
"Maybe if we'd met under different circumstances this could've been different." Levi says, melancholy lacing his voice.  
"Perhaps." Eren whispers.  
"The cruel irony that the one person that I managed to fall in love with, happened to be the same exact person I was trying to hunt down." Levi mumbles out.  
"So, when exactly am I going to die?" Levi questions, knowing that at some point Eren most likely wrote down his name without him noticing.  
"Soon." Eren whispers, his voice strained with pain. Levi can slowly feel himself becoming increasingly tired.  
"Eren." Levi says, turning himself to look into Eren's beautiful eyes.  
"Yes Levi."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Levi." Eren responds, connecting their lips, pulling Levi close and kissing him with as much passion as he can possibly muster, wanting Levi to know just how strongly he feels for him, as he slowly feels Levi grow limp and unresponsive in his arms. Eren releases Levi, and lays him down slowly, looking down at his face peaceful face, and can almost fool himself into believing the Levi is just sleeping.  
"Goodbye Levi Ackerman." Eren whispers with tears streaking down his face, leaning down and kissing Levi once more, before getting up and leaving the body of his lover, his enemy, and his best friend behind.


End file.
